A need exists for a method for processing natural gas while offshore on a floating liquefaction vessel connected to a transport vessel using dynamic positioning and a connecting device.
A need exists for a method that provides for safe tendering, safe offloading of cargo and personnel, safe offloading of liquefied natural gas, and safe return of hydrocarbon vapor.
A need exists for a method that can be used at different well sites from one area of the Gulf of Mexico to another area of the Gulf of Mexico.
A need exists for a method that can process natural gas while dynamically reacting to environmental conditions, such as wind and waves, using a connecting device and a dynamic positioning system.
A need exists for a method that uses a connecting device that can extend and retract in response to motions to maintain a transport vessel at a nominal distance from a floating liquefaction vessel.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.